One night for change
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Jin et Kame et ça profite bien à quelqu'un d'autre. Pairing : Junno/Kame


Du couloir où ils avaient été éjectés sans autre forme de procès, Koki, Maru, Junno et Ueda entendaient les voix énervées de Jin et Kazuya, qui se criaient dessus à qui mieux mieux depuis une demi-heure, se disant leurs quatre vérités. A tel point que, plusieurs fois, leurs collègues des autres groupes étaient sortis de leurs salles pour comprendre ce qui se passait, car les voix des deux grandes gueules portaient beaucoup. Les quatre garçons avaient déjà du s'excuser platement pour le dérangement une demi douzaine de fois, surtout que dans les importunés par le bruit, il y avait leurs sempais d'Arashi.

- On devrait peut-être intervenir avant qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule, non ? questionna soudain Maru. Parce que là, ça a l'air bien parti pour.

Un hochement de tête collectif répondant favorablement à cette proposition, le quatuor pénétra dans leur salle… pour y trouver l'apocalypse. Des fringues avaient volé partout, les chaises étaient renversées, un vase brisé sur le sol répandant fleurs et eau.

- Hé, les gars, temps mort, dit Tatsuya en s'interposant entre les deux belligérants. Vous êtes au courant que toute la Jimusho doit vous entendre là ? On s'est fait engueuler par Ohno et Yamapi nous, hein, alors calmez-vous un peu.

L'aîné du groupe s'était mis entre eux, mais leur colère était si palpable que, bien que faisant sensiblement la même taille que ses amis, il se sentait soudain bien petit.

- Nan mais j'en ai marre de ce petit con qui croit tout mieux savoir que tout le monde et se croit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter ! s'exclama Jin, avant d'attraper son blouson en cuir jeté au sol par son adversaire quelques minutes plus tôt. J'me casse !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Bon débarras ! Et te donne plus la peine de refoutre les pieds chez moi surtout, connard ! cria Kazuya en réponse.

La porte claqua brutalement, faisant trembler les murs et le silence retomba dans la loge dévastée. Presque choqués de ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, les observateurs extérieurs se contentèrent de fixer leur cadet, dont la respiration saccadée témoignait de l'état de nerfs extrême dans lequel il était encore. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu si furieux et ils sentaient bien que le premier qui lui adresserait la parole avant qu'il ne soit calmé, allait salement morfler.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le plus jeune s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, avant de remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posant bras et tête dessus. Ainsi, les choses ses terminaient comme ça. Après plus d'un an, les disputes quotidiennes dues à leurs forts caractères auraient finalement eu raison de leur couple. Kazuya avait beau en être responsable lui aussi, il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire, à se dire que tout était fini. Il l'aimait encore, ce con d'Akanishi, mais il l'avait tellement mis hors de lui. Il ne regrettait aucune de ses paroles, que son désormais ex petit ami, méritait largement selon lui. Pourtant, il avait mal, si mal au fond de lui. L'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » n'avait jamais si bien pris son sens. Il avait l'impression que le sien était en si menus morceaux qu'ils pourraient passer par le chas d'une aiguille. Il aurait voulu pleurer ce qu'il venait de perdre, mais même ce soulagement lui était refusé : il se sentait incapable de la moindre larme.

- Hé, Kame, ça va aller ? fit alors la voix de Junno, juste à côté de lui.

Le géant des KAT-TUN était le seul qui ait eu le courage d'approcher leur ami dans ces circonstances.

- Ouais, super, c'est la fête, youpi… répondit l'interpelé d'un voix morne qui démentait totalement ses paroles.

- T'as besoin de te changer les idées, je crois, reprit Taguchi en lui souriant d'un air réconfortant. Allez, viens, on va boire un coup. Je t'invite.

- Pas envie. Laisse-moi tranquille…

- Mais si, mais si, s'obstina Junno, en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

- T'as pas compris quoi dans « pas envie, laisse-moi tranquille », Taguchi ? râla le plus jeune une fois debout.

- Il a raison, tu sais, Ka, intervint Koki en s'approchant d'eux. C'est pas en te morfondant ici, que…

- Je me morfonds pas du tout, c'est clair ?! aboya alors Kazuya. Je m'en tape, de cet abruti !

- Ok, ok, zen… Calmes-toi, d'accord, reprit Maru. On va sortir tous les cinq, hein. Ca fait un moment en plus.

- Hum…

Prenant l'onomatopée pour un acquiescement, Ueda passa son manteau à son cadet et enfila le sien. De toute façon, la répétition était totalement à l'eau pour aujourd'hui étant donné les circonstances, alors autant en profiter pour se détendre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, le petit groupe quitta le building et s'engouffra bientôt dans la voiture de Taguchi en direction d'une boîte où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. A peine la porte passée, le premier geste de Kamenashi fut de commander au bar une boisson forte, qu'il avait déjà vidée d'un trait avant même que ses camarades aient pu le rejoindre. Il attaquait son second verre, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à ses côtés sur les tabourets hauts.

- Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de faire ça, risqua Maru, inquiet de la vitesse à laquelle l'alcool disparaissait de la main de son cadet, en haussant la voix pour couvrir la musique. Ca résoudra rien, tu sais.

- Lâche-moi. J'fais c'que j'veux… marmonna Kazuya en terminant le liquide ambré d'un trait, avant d'en demander un troisième.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de le raisonner lorsqu'il s'était buté sur quelque chose, ses amis se regardèrent en soupirant et, en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, commencèrent à discuter. L'ambiance était électrique et la musique, langoureuse. Les corps se déhanchaient sensuellement sur la piste, près les uns des autres et cette vision donna envie à Kazuya, qui s'y dirigea à son tour. Après plus d'une heure à boire, il n'avait pratiquement plus d'inhibitions et semblait se croire sur scène étant donné la façon terriblement érotique avec laquelle il se mouvait. Du reste, il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'il attirait tellement l'attention, que la foule autour de lui s'était écartée et le fixait, bouche bée. Ses amis aussi, d'ailleurs, le regardaient, ébahis. Ok, ils avaient l'habitude qu'il fasse ça en concert, mais là… il allait créer une émeute s'il continuait comme ça. Il fallait l'arrêter avant que ça dégénère d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Hé, Kame, tu devrais rentrer je crois, conseilla Tatsuya. T'es complètement parti, là.

- L… Lâche-moi, Dada… Je d… danse…

- Non, là tu danse pas, tu allume, c'est différent. Tu te rend compte qu'il y a pas des masses d'endroits où on peut aller sans être reconnus et que si tu crée une émeute, on va se faire virer ?

- Beuah…

- Faut rentrer chez toi maintenant, hein, ajouta Maru. T'y verras plus clair demain.

- J'veux p… pas rentrer… Ya p… personne chez mouaaaaaa…

Aucun de ses amis n'osa lui dire qu'il avait lui-même viré Jin. De toute façon, leur cadet n'était plus en état de comprendre grand-chose. Le petit con.

- Il peut pas rentrer tout seul, fit remarquer Koki. Ya que toi qui ait une voiture, Junno, alors raccompagne-le. Nous on rentrera à pieds.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine, mon général, mon amiral ! répondit le plus grand des KAT-TUN en mimant un salut militaire, avant d'exploser de rire dans son verre.

- T'es sûr ? Il a pas l'air très sobre lui non plus, fit remarquer Ueda à son ami.

- Ben il est moins déchiré que Kame en tout cas. Il est juste un peu… gai on va dire.

Tous trois n'étaient pas très chauds pour laisser partir le duo de pochetrons, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autres solutions.

- Hé, Junno, tu joue pas au con, hein. Tu le ramène direct chez lui, OK ? insista Tatsuya, pas rassuré.

- On devrait les accompagner jusqu'à la bagnole au moins, suggéra Maru, inquiet lui aussi.

Un hochement de tête et Ueda fit passer un bras de son cadet autour de ses épaules pour le faire avancer jusqu'à la sortie, suivis par les autres, dont un Taguchi plus que guilleret. Qui beugua une fois devant sa voiture.

- Bon, Taguchi, tu l'ouvre, ta caisse ou t'attend la marée ? demanda Tatsuya qui maintenait toujours son cadet et aurait bien voulu le déposer.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! s'exclama Junno en faisant la ola tout seul comme s'il supportait une équipe de foot, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture des portières.

- Oh la la… Moins déchiré, OK, mais quand même… remarqua Koki. J'espère que ça ira…

Une fois leur cadet installé et sanglé sur la place du passager, Junno s'engouffra à son tour du côté conducteur et boucla sa ceinture.

- C'est pas loin, mais sois prudent, hein Taguchi. On veut vous récupérer tous les deux en un seul morceau, recommanda encore Maru.

- Reçu cinq sur ciiiiinq ! répondit le géant des KAT-TUN en démarrant. Hasta la viiiiiista muchachos !

Evidemment, un japonais parlant espagnol en étant bourré ne pouvait être qu'incompréhensible, aussi les trois membres du groupe restant sur place regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il avait raconté.

Sur la route, le modèle gai de Junno s'efforçait de faire la conversation au modèle défoncé de Kazuya, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas très réceptif.

- Ne, Juuuuuuu ?

- Hum ?

Au lieu de répondre, le cadet posa la main sur celle de son aîné qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse. Mais celui-ci était si rond qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- Ne, Juuuuu ? Tu m'trouve commeeeeeeent ?

- He ?

- Ca t'fais kek'chose si j'te touuuche ? questionna encore le plus jeune, en passant la main sous le t-shirt de son compagnon.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce brusque contact, Junno sursauta, ce qui fit faire une embardée à la voiture.

- Ooooooh le vilaiiiiin… Ca lui fait kek'choooooose… constata alors Kazuya. Et si j'con… continue ?

- Mais nan… se défendit son ami. Tu m'as fais peur, baka… Arrête on va s'emplafonner un truc.

- Moi, j'crois… qu'c'est moi qu'tu voudrais em… plafonner, vilain…

- He ? Mais nan… plaida encore Junno sans conviction car il tentait de garder le contrôle de la voiture.

Mais, visiblement, la version beurrée de son cadet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sa main descendit se poser sur le bas-ventre de son ami, tirant une plainte à celui-ci.

- J'savais qu'j'avais rai… raison. T'es tout… excité alors que j't'ai à p… peine touchééééé ! Tu veux m'emplafonneeeeeeer !

- Kame… Arrête, sérieux, on va avoir un… accident… souffla Taguchi, effectivement dans tous ses états, tant à cause de l'alcool que d'avoir vu son ami se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

- A… Alors gare la v… voiture… intima le plus bourré des deux en ouvrant le jean de son compagnon pour plonger la main sous son boxer.

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à l'aîné, qui ne put faire autrement que s'exécuter sous peine dudit accident. Une fois le véhicule immobilisé, les mains expertes du plus jeunes libérèrent la virilité de son compagnon de son carcan de tissu. L'enserrant d'une main, Kazuya entreprit d'exercer des pressions régulières tout en appliquant des mouvements de bas en haut, qu'il accompagna de sa bouche, léchant et suçotant sans relâche, pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire, à présent au delà de toute raison.

- Aaaah… Kame, arr… arrête, je vais…

- Justement… fit le plus jeune sans le lâcher.

La différence de pression des lèvres provocatrice due au simple mot qu'il avait prononcé, eut raison de la résistance physique de Junno, qui se libéra dans la bouche de son ami. Relevant la tête, celui-ci déglutit et se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand, comme un chat ayant dégusté un bol de crème.

- Et b… ben… je te fais dr… drôlement d'effet dis donc… C'est b… bon à savoir ça… fit-il d'une voix rauque. Ca v… veut dire que t'as en… envie de moi.

- C'est ta faute… A te trémousser comme ça sur la piste, sérieux… Tes déhanchés rendraient dingues n'importe qui…

- N'importe… Qui… Mais surtout toi… on dirait, ne ?

Son attitude ayant été plus qu'éloquente, Junno, encore dans les étoiles, s'abstint de dire un mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Kazuya sortir de la voiture.

- He ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il… commença-t-il par marmonner, incapable de comprendre à quoi jouait son ami. Kame ? Tu fais quoi ? Kame !

- Si tu v… veux le savoir, s… suis-moi… répondit ce dernier en passant la tête dans la porte, avant de s'éloigner vers la ruelle la plus proche.

Curieux, ce qui prouvait qu'il raisonnait encore un peu, Taguchi quitta à son tour la voiture, emboîta le pas à son cadet et déboucha à son tour dans la venelle. Qui se trouvait être une impasse. Vide. Et sombre.

- Kame ?

Mais il ne put pas dire autre chose, car son cadet l'attrapa par son t-shirt pour le forcer à se pencher et ses lèvres possessives se posèrent sur les siennes sans douceur, exigeant bientôt l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qui ne fut pas bien difficile à obtenir car le mouvement avec tellement surprit Taguchi, qu'il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de réagir. Lui aussi désinhibé par l'alcool, il enserra la taille fine de son ami d'un bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux en approfondissant lui-même le baiser, qui devint bientôt torride. Les respirations mêlées étaient devenues saccadées, témoignant de leur désir mutuel et, sans cesser de s'embrasser, chacun déboucla la ceinture de l'autre, ouvrit le bouton et dézipa la fermeture éclair.

Bruit d'un lourd tissu qui glisse vers le bas. Un bassin collé contre un autre.

- Tu s… sens ? demanda Kazuya en faisant un mouvement suggestif des hanches.

- Anooo… Kame… on va pas… ici… quand même… arriva à articuler Junno entre deux déglutitions pénibles.

- Baaaaaaah siiiiiii. J'te veux… main-te-nant.

La déclaration, qui ne laissait place à aucune équivoque, fut accompagnée d'un nouveau mouvement de bassin, qui fit entrer en contact leurs membres dressés, arrachant un gémissement douloureux à l'aîné, qui ne réagit pas lorsque son cadet le fit pivoter et qu'il se retrouva face au mur. Il ne se rebiffa pas davantage, lorsqu'il ne sentit soudain plus le tissu de son boxer contre sa peau. Pourtant, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit l'un des doigts de son ami pénétrer son intimité. Soudain, malgré son esprit embrumé, des souvenir de sa dernière relation, qui ne s'était pas très bien passée, lui revinrent en mémoire et il tenta d'arrêter son cadet, mais ses protestations se noyèrent dans un nouveau gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir, alors que le plus jeune introduisait un doigt supplémentaire en lui, tout en le masturbant vigoureusement. Puis, soudain, une douleur cuisante lui vrilla les reins, lui coupant le souffle : Kazuya venait de le pénétrer d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Cherchant l'air qui lui faisait défaut à cet instant, l'aîné sentit le plus jeune s'immobiliser en lui, le temps qu'il s'habitue, puis les mains aux doigts fins se posèrent sur sa taille et une délicieuse torture commença. Après plusieurs lents va-et-vient qui firent gémir le plus grand, la fréquence des coups de reins s'accentua fortement, aidée par l'importante quantité d'alcool qui circulait dans le sang de Kamenashi.

- Aaaaanh ! Kame ! cria-t-il sans retenue tant la réputation de dieu du sexe de son cadet était méritée.

- 'Tain… A croire que… j'suis le premier à t'prendre… tellement t'es étroit, marmonna le cadet en accentuant encore la vitesse de ses coups de boutoir.

- Naaaaaaaan… le… deuxième… corrigea la victime consentante entre deux plaintes de plaisir.

- J'comprend mieux… 'Tain t'es trop bon, j'vais plus tenir…

Il avait à peine fini de parler, que, l'un de ses coups de boutoir touchant la prostate de son partenaire, celui-ci poussa un cri de jouissance pure et se déversa dans la main qui n'avait pas lâché son sexe. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans l'extase par son amant qui, ayant senti son ami se resserrer autour de lui, se libéra à son tour en lui en criant.

Tout à leur plaisir, tous deux avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dans la rue et pouvaient se faire surprendre par n'importe qui n'importe quand. Kazuya resta un moment comme il était, en attendant de retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux, puis se retira, se rhabilla sans rien dire et tituba jusqu'à la voiture où il s'écroula brusquement, endormi tandis que, faisant de même, Junno marchait comme un cow-boy jusqu'au véhicule. Où lui aussi s'écroula. Sur le ventre. Parce qu'il avait beaucoup aimé. Mais quand même aïe.

Un grognement d'ours des cavernes émana de la partie avant du véhicule quand, au matin, la lumière du jour agressa les yeux de Kazuya, qui les protégea du bras. Raaaah, que quelqu'un éteigne le soleil, bon sang… Et accessoirement, si cette même personne pouvait arrêter le monde, il voulait descendre. En râlant tant et plus, il se redressa, tentant de faire le point, lorsqu'un autre grognement, émanant de la banquette arrière, le fit sursauter et la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés de Junno apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Junno ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? questionna Kazuya de son ton bourru spécial gueule-de-bois.

- Baaaaaah… (il regarda autour de lui) C'est ma bagnole on dirait. C'est donc plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. (il grimaça) Et je me demande pourquoi j'ai mal au cul comme si on m'avait défoncé…

A ces mots, des bribes de la veille revinrent par flash au cadet : les verres d'alcool, la piste de danse, Junno au volant, lui en train de… Oh merde… Merde, merde, merde et MEEEERDE ! Putain, il avait carrément pris son ami Taguchi ! Bordel, il devait être sacrément torché, parce que là, c'était grave. Heureusement, celui-ci ne semblait se souvenir de rien et le plus jeune pria intérieurement pour que jamais il ne se souvienne. C'était complètement dingue, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à Junno de cette façon. Et pour quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous le jour "baisable", putain, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait mis…

- Itai… fut-il comme un mal de tête épouvantable lui vrillait le cerveau.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir, ça faisant mal. Les remords aussi faisaient mal. Et bordel, ce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, même si, dans ses très vagues souvenirs, Taguchi n'avait pas eu l'air de détester le "traitement". Il avait même franchement eu l'air consentant. Le cadet haussa les sourcils et considéra son aîné. Se pouvait-il que…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? finit par demandé l'observé.

- Nan rien, t'occupe, fit le plus jeune en se passant une main sur le visage. Et sois sympa de pas parler si fort, j'ai trop mal au crâne.

- Je suis pas non plus au mieux de ma forme, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus.

Sachant que ledit rouleau compresseur n'était autre que lui, Kazuya évita de relever et préféra poser une question.

- Quelle heure il est ?

L'aîné jeta un œil au cadrant du tableau de bord.

- 08h20.

- Ok. Alors… HEIN ?!

- Quoiiiiiiii ? bâilla Junno, pas encore vraiment réveillé.

- On est à la bourre, Taguchi ! Les autres doivent nous attendre depuis vingt minutes ! Grouilles de démarrer la caisse !

- Aaaah mais crie pas comme ça, protesta en grimaçant le plus grand des KAT-TUN. Moi aussi j'ai la tête en vrac… On aurait pas du boire autant j'crois…

- J'approuve.

Et tout ça à cause de ce con de Jin. Celui-là, s'il lui remettait la main dessus, il lui ferait passer l'envie de s'engueuler avec lui. En attendant, il se sentait trop mal. Physiquement comme mentalement et il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son ami. Quand celui-ci aurait totalement décuvé et que la mémoire lui reviendrait... Kazuya n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction car, après tout, même s'il semblait consentant, il s'était tout de même servi de lui. Et pas doucement apparemment. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à s'arrêter de boire avant que des problèmes de ce genre ne se produisent. Non que ça soit déjà arrivé, mais enfin…

- Kame ? Ca a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua soudain Junno en se garant dans le parking de la Jimusho, le tirant de ses remords. Même en tenant compte de ta gueule-de-bois, je veux dire. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Ne pas craquer. Rester zen. Ne rien dire, il se rappellerait bien assez tôt… Oui mais si ça lui revenait pendant qu'ils étaient avec les autres, ce serait la honte. Pour eux deux. Non, il valait mieux… prendre les devants et lui dire.

- Heu… Junno… Ya quelque chose que… je dois te dire…

Surpris de l'hésitation de son cadet alors qu'il n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche, l'aîné commença à craindre le pire.

- Wow… Tu me fais quoi là ? Depuis quand t'hésite quand tu dois me dire un truc ? Crache le morceau, tu vas réussir à me faire peur.

- Aaaaah mais boucle-la deux secondes… rétorqua Kazuya en se prenant la tête à deux mains. C'est pas facile à dire et tu m'aide pas là…

- Désolé. Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Junno… fit-il d'un ton réprobateur tout en cherchant ses mots.

Contrit, le plus grand posa une main sur sa bouche pour signifier qu'il garderait désormais le silence et s'apprêta à quitter la voiture.

- Nan, attend avant de sortir. Je voudrais pas que ce que j'ai à dire… soit entendu par n'importe qui.

- Ok, cette fois t'as gagné, je suis VRAIMENT inquiet, déclara le plus grand des KAT-TUN en fixant son cadet. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kame ? C'est pas ton genre d'être comme ça.

Ayant trop mal au crâne pour continuer à se torturer l'esprit concernant la façon de le lui annoncer, il préféra être franc.

- Ecoute… hier soir on avait tous les deux beaucoup trop bu…

- Ca je m'en étais aperçu.

- Me coupe pas s'te plait sinon j'y arriverais pas. On avait trop bu, disais-je, et… et je deviens un peu incontrôlable quand j'ai un coup dans le nez. Et en fait j'ai… On a…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il regarda son ami en tentant de lui faire comprendre sans pour autant achever. Et la pâleur qui envahit soudain le visage de Taguchi, indiqua à Kazuya qu'il avait parfaitement saisi.

- Tu délire ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Non. Et tu sais toi-même que je délire pas étant donné ce que t'as déclaré tout à l'heure. Le rouleau compresseur… c'était moi. Je suis désolé, Junno. Vraiment désolé… Si j'avais eu tout mon esprit…

Sans mot dire, l'aîné ouvrit la portière, imité par son cadet, inquiet de sa réaction et sortit du véhicule, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du parking qui ne donnait pas sur l'intérieur du building de la Jimusho, sans même un regard en arrière.

Evidemment, il était blessé et en colère d'avoir été traité comme un morceau de viande et Kazuya le comprenait parfaitement. A sa place, il aurait probablement eu le même genre de comportement. Mais il espérait que son ami lui pardonnerait un moment d'égarement du à l'alcool. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Voir la réelle souffrance qui s'était inscrite sur les traits de Taguchi le crucifiait. Il se sentait plus que minable.

- Junno ! Attend ! cria-t-il en lui courant après.

Mais son interlocuteur, plus grand, faisait aussi de plus grands pas et sa blessure morale lui faisait encore accélérer, aussi dut-il se placer devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Attend… Je voudrais… Enfin il faut que tu sache que…

- Que quoi ? Que tu m'aurais jamais touché si t'avais été sobre ?

La rancœur contenue dans la voix, habituellement toujours joyeuse, de son ami, suffoqua Kazuya, mais pas autant que ce que sous-entendait ses paroles.

- Attend… Qu'est ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

- Joue pas à ça. C'est moi le crétin, à la base. T'as très bien compris.

Alors ou sa gueule-de-bois lui jouait des tours, ou son ton couplé à ce qu'il venait de dire signifiait qu'il… aurait voulu que son cadet le touche en étant sobre ? Alors là, il nageait en plein délire… il devait s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire… ce que je crois que tu veux dire ?

- A ton avis ?

- Merde… Je savais pas que… j'avais pas compris…

- J'avais constaté, merci.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu m'en veuille, mais…

- Je t'en veux pas.

- Hein ?!

Alors là, le cadet ne comprenait plus rien. A sa place…

- Vraiment ?

- Tu comprends pas hein ?

- Bah j'avoue que là… J'ai trop la tête en vrac pour suivre ton raisonnement. Déjà qu'en temps normal j'ai du mal…

- Alors je vais être plus clair.

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa fougueusement son compagnon qui, trop surprit, se laissa faire. Lorsque l'aîné décolla ses lèvres des siennes, Kazuya le fixa, ahuri.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! t'es sérieux là ?

- Bah oui.

- Ca te dégoûte pas ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Non.

- Mais alors pourquoi… t'as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ?

- J'aurais voulu que ça se fasse autrement. De façon moins… sordide. J'aurais voulu en profiter.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime, idiot.

La déclaration qui semblait tellement naturelle dans la bouche de Junno, stupéfia son cadet, qui était loin de s'imaginer de son aîné nourrissait de tels sentiments à son égard.

- Ah… Ah d'accord… dit-il simplement, trop surpris pour trouver autre chose à dire.

Sa mine était si comique, qu'elle eut raison de l'expression grave de Taguchi et le plus grand des KAT-TUN éclata de rire.

- Bah cache ta joie, hein.

- Bah… C'est pas ça mais… je suis un peu sous le choc, là. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas.

- Et ça… fait longtemps ?

- Un an.

- Ah ouais quand même. Vache, t'es meilleur acteur que je croyais parce que j'ai grillé que dalle.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois... Dans ces cas là, je deviens un expert en dissimulation.

- Ouais j'vois ça… Ecoute… heu… je sais pas trop quoi te dire mais… On peut faire un essai… si tu veux. Seulement faudra en parler à personne parce que ça nous attirerait trop d'ennuis.

A son tour, Junno écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il pensait ?

- Tu veux dire que…

- Bah tenter le coup engage à rien, hein. Si ça réussit, tant mieux et si ça foire…

- Ca foirera pas ! s'exclama alors Taguchi, un grand sourire sur le visage, avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser.


End file.
